Honey Don't
by lendmeyourcomb
Summary: Kurt gets worried because something seems to be wrong with his man. How long does it take till they know what's wrong? Another Klaine story. I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want to watch, Blaine?", Kurt asked while sitting down in front of the TV, holding a huge bowl of popcorn.

"I don't really care. You choose!", Blaine said yawning.

"I hoped for you to say that", Kurt said while grabbing a DVD.

"But not that one... We have watched it like a billion times.", Blaine looked at the cover of Hairspray with a slight look of disgust.

"I thought you liked that movie?", Kurt voice was especially high pitched.

"I do... But not today. What about, ahmmm, "Grease"?", he said pointing at the next best DVD.

"Right.", Kurt said putting in the DVD. "You want some popcorn?", he asked holding the bowl to Blaine.

"Thanks. I'm starving", Blaine replied grabbing a hand full and putting it into his mouth hastily. Then he yawned again.

"That is so unfair. You eat tons of junk and you don't gain any weight...", Kurt looked at him with an acted impression of anger.

"I am so sorry for that.", Blaine answered laughing. He knew that his boyfriend was not really consious about his weight. "I actually lost some pounds recently. It is weird, really, I've been more hungry than usual and we ate out every other night... I think my metabolism is running on a high right now."

"So unfair..." Kurt shook his head.

Blaine

"I think I should choose the movie...You are going to fall asleep two minutes into it anyways.", Kurt smiled. Then, in a more serious tone, he said: "You seem to be tried quiet a lot lately... Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm alright. Just a lot of stress, you know? The exams are killing me...

"I know... It is massive, no comparison to high school.", he lean his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "You know what? We should just take a day off tomorrow. Let's got to Central Park, and just enjoy the fall."

"I'd love to.", Blaine said exited.

"I just want to grab a bottle of water here", Blaine stopped at a kiosk they were passing. He paid for his water and drank it all at once.

"We should probably buy a water fountain for you to carry, Blaine.", Kurt giggled. He was holding Blaine's hand, while they were strolling threw the Park. He loved to walk around like this, not thinking about anything in particular, he missed this. Since both of them went to college as well as a job they found less time to spend together doing nothing. They lived together, sure, but that did not lead them to do more things together. They even missed out on their coffees, most of the time.

"Can we just stop here? I need to take a trip to the bathroom really fast.", Blaine opened the door of the café.

"If you stopped drinking so much water, you would not need to go that often.", Kurt answered. He didn't like that they stopped. "While you are there I garb us some coffee."

Kurt got their usual order and waited for Blaine to show up again.

"Thank you so much.", Blaine took the coffee and took a large sip. "I will just grab another bottle of water."

**This is another Klaine story. I thought that was a nice idea :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine, we are running late.", Kurt shouted from the kitchen. "Get up, now, or we are going to miss dance class. She is going to kill us if we are not showing up!"

Blaine was hardly able to open his eyes. He looked at his phone to check the time. Somehow, even though he had slept for over ten hours, he was feeling wrecked. "Mhh...", he tried to speak but was unable to.

"Blaine, really... Are you alright?", Kurt sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Yahh...", Blaine tried to answer yawning. "Just... tired." Blaine tried to lift his head but it sank back down on the pillow.

"Get up, lovely... I make you some coffee!", Kurt said kissing Blaine swiftly. "Take a quick shower and I prepare you some breakfast, right?" Kurt got up and left the room, while Blaine tried to get up again. His head felt heavy on his body and the only thing that was able to get him out of bed was the urge to use the bathroom.

The shower did it job in waking Blaine's mind, his body was still feeling like he had not gotten any more than a few minutes of sleep.

"Can I get my coffee, please?", Blaine said, yawning again.

"Sure...",Kurt gave him the cup and Blaine emptied it, not caring for its temperature or taste.

"You know that feeling of not vanishing thirst, when you have a cold?", Blaine asked Kurt, while pouring himself some more coffee in.

"Yes...", Kurt said slowly.

"I guess I am getting ill then...", Blaine got himself a bottle of water.

"Seemingly...", Kurt smiled. "Here is you french toast, dear. We have to leave now...", he held a bag into Blaine's direction.

"Thank you!", Blaine grabbed the bag and went to get his coat. When he put it on Kurt looked at him confused.

"Is that one new?", he asked.

"No, why? I wore it many times before.", Blaine was unsure why Kurt looked so confused.

"It is just that it looks different. It used to be tight?", Kurt looked worried.

"I know... But I told you I lost weight, you know?!", Blaine knew that it was a little weird that he had lost quite a bit in such a short amount of time, but he had not really thought about it before.

"Sure, dear. But I did not realise it was that much... Are you sure you did not try to lose some weight on purpose?", Kurt gut closer to Blaine and looked directly into his eyes. Something he did every time he wanted to get something out of Blaine.

Blaine gut slightly angry. "No, why should I? I felt comfortable in my body before as well, you know that... I eat and eat, but somehow my body seems to want to keep the weight off."

"Sorry,", Kurt said softly. "But then you should really ask a doctor about this, Blaine... I am worried."

"I know", Blaine said in a calm voice. "I should be happy that you care about me so much. I just realised how right you are...", he paused smiling. "I'll contact Dr. Lime and make an appointment. Maybe he can do something about my tiredness as well..."

Kurt nodded and the two went out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"One, two, three, one, two, three...", dance lesson was boring for Kurt. They practiced classical dances and he had learned those at high school already. He knew Blaine felt the same, so the were kidding around in the back, dancing together.

"You know what, Blaine?", Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"No", Blaine answered raising his eyebrow.

Kurt loved that gesture on Blaine. "You are a great dancer...", he kissed Blaine really quick on his mouth, then he giggled.

"And you are cheeky!", Blaine answered, then he grabbed Kurt's head and pressed his lips on Kurt's.

They continued dancing. One time the instructor came over, looked at them with an disapproving look on her face. If needed they could stay serious and that came in handy. The showed their skills and she passed them shaking her head.

"I really need the bathroom right now...", Blaine whispered towards Kurt.

"Blaine, you were there just ten minutes ago... I don't think she will let you go, she was not happy the first time and you really don't want to get her angry, you know?", Kurt shook his head. He knew Blaine would not tell him if it was not urgent, but there was no way she would let him leave now. "Just wait for the water break, it will be soon anyways."

"I feel a little dizzy...", Blaine said quietly.

"You can take a sip of water now.", she shouted shortly after Blaine finished his sentence and everyone ran towards their bottles.

Blaine was running in opposite direction.

"We will continue now, get on your spots!", she said and everyone was getting back to were they came from. Kurt was still waiting for Blaine.

She was about to start the music when Kurt spoke up."Blaine is not here, miss.", he said not being confident with it.

"Then he probably planned on not coming back. At least he will not join us again for today. He was not supposed to leave us anyways!", she said angrily.

Kurt got pale. He knew that Blaine would never miss a lesson, especially no dance-lesson. "May I just check on him? He did not feel well today, he might need some help..."

"If you want to leave us, that is fine! But don't expect to come back in today.", her voice got louder.

Kurt looked at the clock, ten minutes, that weird, if Blaine was not coming back during the next five minutes something was seriously wrong.

He could not keep himself from looking at clock every other second, he could neither concentrate on the steps to take, nor was he able to listen. He kept the door in his vision, while trying to copy what the other one's were doing. When six minutes pasted by he could not stay there any longer. He ran out off the door to look at the bathrooms. Blaine was not standing at the sinks, was he still in one of the stalls?

Kurt checked on every door, only one was locked. "Blaine?", he asked standing in front of it. No reply. "Blaine?", he asked again, now louder. An answer was still missing. He knocked, no sound. Then he took a glimpse throw the door crack. He saw that those were Blaine's cloths.

"I know you are in there, Blaine. Come out and talk to me.", no reaction. What was wrong? Kurt tired to take a better look and saw that it was Blaine. But he would not be able to answer. Kurt took a quarter from his wallet and opened the door. "Blaine!", he took Blaine's head and tried to get him to react. Blaine's body was not reacting to any of Kurt's attempts, but he was breathing. Kurt took Blaine out of the cabin to get a better look at it. When Blaine did not react he put him into the recovery position. Kurt had an adrenalin rush. He was not able to relise what was happening. If he was, he'd probably be unable to do anything threw the tears. When Blaine was in the recovery position Kurt got out of the bathroom. "Help! I need help!", he screamed threw the empty corridor. He did not have his mobile with him and could not call an ambulance. Then he saw someone's head around the corner.

"What is wrong?", he knew that voice, it was Adam. He came closer.

"Do you have a phone with you?", Kurt asked hastily.

"Sure... What happened?", Adam asked while handing Kurt his phone.

"Blaine... He-", Kurt stopped, his eyes were filling up with tears, while he tried to call. "Hello? I need an ambulance to the NYADA dance studios. My boyfriend just collapsed...", Kurt was able to hold his tears for a few moments. The woman on the line was asking about anything that would have indicated that he was ill. "He complained about tiredness and thirst the last couple of weeks, yes-", Kurt said and waited for anything more. "Okay, thank you!"

"Are the coming?", Adam asked and the two of them went into the bathroom again.

"Yes they are sending someone.", Kurt sobbed.

"I will go down stairs and tell them where togo, okay?", Adam put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You did everything right, they are coming and Blaine is going to be fine."

Kurt nodded, but he was still worried more than every before. "Thank you...", he sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a lot of noise and light, when Blaine gained back his consciousness. "Blaine?", he heard the scared voice of Kurt dull. Everything looked blurry. "Blaine!", he felt that his hand was squeezed tightly. "Can you hear me?", Kurt asked.

":..urthh..", Blaine was unable to speak clearly. He felt wracked.

"Oh Blaine...", Blaine felt a kiss on his cheek. He tried to squeeze the hand, but he was to weak.

Blaine's vision slowly improved and he noticed that he was in a room full of sterile while walls. He was laying in a bed and in front of it there was a person in scrubs standing.

"He woke up, I am going to get the doctor.", the person was saying to someone next to him. He turned his head and saw Kurt, as well as Rachel sitting there.

"Hi...", he said slowly. He was finally able to articulate himself. Kurt smiled and Blaine saw that his cheeks were wet. "Where am I?", he was confused. The last thing he could remember was that he felt dizzy in the bathroom in NYADA.

"You are in the hospital, love. You fainted, can you remember?", Kurt said.

Blaine tried to think, but he didn't remember loosing his consciousness. "You weren't there. How did you-"

"Oh, Blaine... I looked for you, you were not coming back from the loo and I got worried...", Kurt lifted the corners of his mouth. "The teacher was pretty mad.", he grinned.

Blaine smiled. "What happened?", he asked.

"We don't know yet. Kurt could not wake you up so he called an ambulance.", Rachel said.

"They gave you saline solution, you were probably dehydrated. Even though I don't know how you could have been, thinking about the amounts of water you drank.", Kurt added.

Someone nocked. "Come in!", Blaine said. It was a doctor.

"Hello Mr. Anderson!", the doctor said. "I am Dr. Williams.", they shook hands.

"Call me Blaine, please.", Blaine said.

The doctor smiled. "Okay, Blaine, how do you feel?"

"Tired, thirsty and weak... Can you tell me what is wrong with me?", Blaine answered curious.

"Yes, Blaine. We have performed a few tests and our prediction was proved in every single one of them. Kurt told us you have been loosing weight and you have been really tired and thirsty all the time?", the doctor looked at his file.

"Yes, I could drink bottles over bottles and it would not help. And I slept more than I ever did, without feeling rested afterwards.", Blaine replied.

"I see. Well, this makes it even more clear. Okay, Blaine, your pancreas is not producing enough of an hormone, called insulin, and therefore your blood gets flooded with sugar. Your body cannot handle that and tries to get ride of the sugar on other ways. That is why you were that thirsty. And some time, if it is just too much, you are going into a coma. That is what happened. Call yourself lucky your friend Kurt found you that fast. It can be fatal. You have, what is called, diabetes, Blaine.", the doctor stopped and Blaine shook his head.

"But, no... I can't have diabetes. I eat quite healthy and I work out and...", Blaine could not believe it.

"No, Blaine. It is not that kind of diabetes. This one, type I, is not preventable.", Dr. Williams said calmly.

Blaine was still in shock.

"Is it curable?", Kurt, who's eyes were filled with tears, asked.

"No, it isn't.", Kurt held Blaine's hand tighter. "But it is very controllable. As long as you are regard a few things your life will not change significantly. In many cases it starts earlier and those kids, some are toddlers, can live quite well with it. It is not as bad as it seems. You are going to learn about it and we are fine-tuning the medication and you will continue living a normal life when we let you leave in a few day's"

Blaine nodded. It sounded not to bad. He would learn to deal with it.

**The reviewers were right, Blaine is diabetic :) I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was laying in bed, looking at the walls, while Kurt was holding his hand. Rachel had left for the filming of a new episode of her TV series.

"My life is over...", Blaine sad, shaking his head.

Kurt took his other hand as well. "Darling, no. Your life is most definitely at its beginning. Sure, this is a shock, but you've heard what the doctor said, haven't you?", Blaine nodded. "See, you can live a comfortable life with this. Just listen to what they are going to tell you. It will be fine. And remember, if you ever need any help, I am here for you! This is not only you going threw this, it is also me. We are doing this together!" Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Actually, I think it is nearly time for dinner, so I will get something from the cafeteria. I think you are getting some hospital food for now, so they can get you into the perfect sugar range more easily."

"Yeah, I have to eat what they give to me, as long as I am here. It is disgusting, I tell you.", Blaine said grinning.

"I am sorry.", Kurt said in a cheeky manner, and Blaine stuck his tongue out. Then Kurt went down to get a sandwich.

When Kurt came back the nurse was joining the two. "I got you some food. I will show you what I am doing. Later, at the training, you will learn to do it yourself. May I have your finger?", she said holding her hand out expectant. Blaine thought to know what was coming and he hesitated. "Just a little prick, Blaine. It is easy, really. You will get used to it soon enough. So please.", she was holding her hand out and Blaine stuck out his index finger. "Thank you. I will disinfect your finger now.", she took out a wet wipe and cleaned off the finger. Then she took out a lancet and pricked Blaine's finger.

"That was it?", Blaine asked and Kurt, who was only glancing threw his barely open eyes, as well as the nurse were laughing. Then the nurse wiped away the first drop of blood.

"Yes. It is really not to bad. You will wipe the first drop off, especially if you have not washed your hands before. If there is any sugar on your hand it will totally mess with what you are doing and you will have to measure again, or, even worse, you will inject to much insulin. It is something you will be able to do, isn't it?", the nurse said.

"I am totally able to do that.", Blaine said smiling.

The nurse put the second drop on some kind of paper that was inserted into a small gadget. The gadget bleeped. "Okay, well. Now you have to read what it says on this screen. You will get to know about good and less good numbers. Right now it is perfectly fine, because we got it under control. Look...", she was holding the screen to Blaine. It read 96. "When you were in the ambulance it was over 700. So now, you will shoot some insulin according to the number right now I calculate the amount for you.", the nurse said and turned something on the pen. "Right. Now lift your shirt."

Blaine smiled and lifted up his shirt. The nurse grinned. "Some nice abs you got there."

Kurt smiled. "Sorry, he is mine.", the nurse laughed.

"Okay, if you want you can just press this button. The needle will come out and the insulin will be shot.", she was holding the pen to Blaine.

"I am not sure...", Blaine said. He did not want to do this. It was not that he was afraid of needles, but he did not like them either.

"You will have to do it eventually. If you can't do it now, for the first time, it is fine, I will do it. But you will have to do it tomorrow. So, you want to have a shot?", she laughed and Blaine was looking not to happy, Kurt grinned."I should stop that joke. Not really good, is it?"

Blaine smiled. "I'll try, like this?" He was holding the pen on his stomach.

"A little up... Perfect. Now press the button on top.", the nurse said "One, two, go.", it clicked and Blaine looked down, Kurt applauded.

"It was not much worse than the prick from the lancet.", he smiled.

"I think you earned yourself a kiss there...", Kurt said and Blaine raised his eyebrows for a second, before Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine's.

The nurse giggled and when the two let go of each other they grinned.

"It could be going much worse for me!", Blaine said happily when the nurse had left the room and he dug into his potato mash.

**So yeah, quite a technical chapter here, I hope I did not mess up with anything, I did do some research for that :) I really enjoy reading stories that are going into the technical stuff, if you don't I like to hear about that as well!**


End file.
